


The Russian Perspective

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Sexual Harassment, Chubby Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victor's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: The anime is mostly from Katsuki Yuuri's POV, and I wanted to write the other side of the story... What's going through Victor's head, we as viewers really have no idea, but we like to make it up as we go along!! This will be written almost entirely from Victor's POV, with the occasional bit of Yuri (Yurio).Now with porn!! Please enjoy Victor's hormone driven masturbation fantasies!! He cooks the best 'Side Dishes'!!Chapter 1: MotivationsChapter 2: Goodbyes & IntroductionsChapter 3: Side Dish 1 - Lush Curves





	1. Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> I've not had much motivation to write recently, and I'm glad that it has returned, FYI I will be using the above spellings when referring to the two Yuri's.

The first time I saw Katsuki Yuuri was in the entrance hall of the stadium after the event. I must have walked straight past him when I was talking to Yuri about his performance, but I became aware of someone's gaze as I stood waiting for Yakov to finish yelling at Yuri, and turned to look. I'm embarrassed to say that I didn't recognize him as a fellow competitor, and asked him if he wanted a commemorative photo, he looked so shocked and hurt at that, and I was left staring after him when he turned and walked away.

He had been with two men, one shouted in Japanese after him, and the other yelled out "Yuuri" in an annoyed voice. It was then I realized my mistake, he was Coach Celestino from Detroit, and that had been Katsuki Yuuri of Japan who'd come in sixth place, and lost his chance to compete further.

Yuri had also taken note of the shout, and was glaring at the Japanese Yuuri's back, muttering angrily in Russian, "Pathetic idiot!! Good riddance to bad rubbish!!" I was surprised at his ire, as far as I knew they had never met, and as Yakov dragged both of us away in the opposite direction, I asked Yuri what was wrong. He told me about his meeting with the other Yuri in the toilets, "A dog!! Can you believe it!! He fucked up over a dead dog!! He doesn't deserve to be here!! There should be only one Yuri competing here, and that's me!!" I had unwittingly rubbed salt in fresh wounds due to my own airhead-ness, and Yuri's adolescent arrogance, we had hurt a grieving person, and I'd missed out on getting a hug from a cute boy in glasses.

I started to follow Katsuki Yuuri from then on, nothing official of course... I just wanted to make sure he was okay, or that was how it started anyway... I watched every performance I could find online (which were better than I expected), looked at the photos posted by his roommate of his everyday college life, and his continued skating training, he was my dirty little secret, at the end of a hard days training, or when I was feeling stressed about my choreography, his cuteness healed me. So as a result... I actually saw the video of Yuuri dancing my routine before it went viral!!

In the time that I'd been watching Yuuri I'd come to the conclusion that he had uptapped potential. Coaches saw how he was normally, shy, unassuming, and a bit clumsy, then they made the mistake of letting that influence his choreography, but the fact is that Yuuri is totally different when he is on the ice. There is a flow to his movements that pulls you in, the ice is a place where Yuuri is free, where all the things he can't express normally come out in his dance. He was my muse for Agape.

When I saw Yuuri dancing MY choreography, MY dance, I realized that I could give him so much more... Yes, he made mistakes in the technical aspects, but his expression!! Watching his life from a distance, I'd come to adore Yuuri like I adore my dog, but watching Yuuri dance my routine sent shivers down my spine, watching his expression, his body language, it was like he was talking directly to me, he was shouting, "Look at me!!" If someone asked me then I'd probably have said that I wanted to be the Fairy Godmother to his Cinderella, "You shall go to the ball", but if I'm honest what I really want is to be his Prince Charming. He was also my muse for Eros, seducing the innocent Agape, the pair dancing across the ice together.

So that was how I made my decision to become Katsuki Yuuri's new Coach, not entirely self centered whatever you might think, I fully intend making Yuuri the best of the best, and in doing so I'm hoping to find new inspiration, both in my dance, and maybe in life too. After all, spending the next year teaching a very cute innocent boy in glasses, ALL sorts of new things, sounds like an excellent idea, don't you think?! *winks*

\---------- To Be Continued ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write the whole of episode 1 as chapter 1, but this seemed like a natural place to stop, so there will be more chapters than episodes probably. This was also the first piece of writing I completed entirely on my pad... It took me a while to get used to the touch screen and predictive text, but I think it will eventually speed up my writing, as it is easier on my wrists and hands than typing on a keyboard.


	2. Goodbyes & Introductions

I had already boxed up my belongings to be shipped to Japan, my flight was booked, and I had my case with me, when I told Yakov my plans. "Vitya, don't go! Stay here!" He shouted after me. I turned back to look at him, for once he looked deadly serious, no over-the-top yelling this time. "Yakov, you were the best Coach I ever had," I walk back to stand in front of him, " You always will be".

"If you walk away now, you can never come back". Yakov's so emphatic in his body language, he really does believe that, and I know that he has my best interests at heart, but this is something that I want to do... No, this is something that I NEED to do... To take that next step in my life, to grasp that ephemeral something that is currently missing from it, to grab it with both hands, and never let it go.

I drop my case on the floor, and take the last few steps back to Yakov... This is the man who has been more of a father than my own father over the years... I put my arm around his neck, and hug him close, " Good bye," I kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry I can't do as you say this time".

Yakov didn't say anything more to me then, instead, even though he didn't want me to leave, that silly old man took me to the airport himself. He should have gone back inside the rink, where it was warmer, and not snowing, (he's gonna make himself ill, he's not as young as he used to be!!). But as I was going through the Boarding Gate, he yelled like old times."You don't get to say that, when you have never done as I said in the first place!" As I walked across the runway to the boarding steps, the blizzard stung my eyes, and made them water... That's my excuse anyway.

\---------- @ ----------

The first thing I can say about me being Katsuki Yuuri's Coach... is that his home is a traditional Japanese Inn, with hot springs baths!! How convenient is that!! Almost the first thing I did was get naked, and take a dip. It was utter bliss, and that was where Yuuri found me, he came rushing in still wearing his outdoor clothes, his glasses steaming up, and stuttered out my name. "Vi-Victor... Why are you here?" He had such an expression of wide-eyed shock on his face, it was absolutely adora-bubble, I just wanted to pinch those slightly pudgy cheeks of his!! Ah, but I'll have to leave that until later... Gotta tell him why I'm here.

I stand up, and make one of those extravagant hand gestures, you know the sort, Prince Charming to his Cinderella. "Yuuri, starting today, I'm your Coach. I'll make you win the Grand Prix Final." Then I put my hands on my hips, and wink at him. Strangely enough, he freaks out a little, actually quite a lot, he starts shouting, "Ehhh... What?!" Until his Mom yells at him from outside the men's baths. Hmm, you say, maybe that's because you were standing there with ALL your assets on display, the highest quality fan service I say, my assets are top class, especially my ass, ha ha... Oh shut up, I'll put a towel on okay, happy now spoilsport!!

I realize that I have forgotten to bring a clean change of clothes for after my bath, I mean I haven't even unpacked yet. At first Yuuri got me one of the inn's yutaka to wear, but then he changed his mind, and gave me one of the staff's jinbei instead. When I asked why, Yuuri just muttered something about the way I sit, and "no underwear", but I'm not really sure why sitting cross legged is a problem, Japanese tables are really low, but his Mom's food is the best!!

I must have fallen asleep after eating, as I was half woken up by a woman yelling, but I just ignored it, turned over, and hugged Makkachin for warmth, until I sneezed and sat up groggily, still clutching Makkachin in my arms. "I'm starving," I turned to Yuuri, and the shoulder of the top I'm wearing fell down, so I decide to go the whole hog... I give Yuuri 'The Look', and say in that cutesy voice that always makes women give me their secret stash of chocolate, "Hungry".

Yuuri's reaction was so cute, he started flailing his arms around as he asked me what I wanted to eat, I almost said "me", but I WAS actually hungry, and... WHO is that strange woman sitting next to MY Yuuri?! Was she the one who woke me up with her shouting?! What is she to Yuuri?! I must find out!! But first, I really do NEED to eat, jet lag is hitting me hard!! So, let's take the first step to making Yuuri mine... Find out Yuuri's favourite food, I bet it's something really fattening, Yuuri looks the type to comfort eat, or just eat in general... "As your Coach, I'd like to know what your favorite food is, Yuuri". He blushed!! At that!! Yuuri, you are SO sweet, you're gonna give me cavities!!

Turns out that Yuuri's favorite food, looks, smells, and tastes, absolutely amazing!! I'm talking orgasmically delicious here!! Apparently, it's the inn's specialty, an extra-large Katsu-don... Yuuri has exceptional good taste!! "It is truly the food of the God's!!" I'm not embarrassed to say that I stuffed my face. Yuuri got all shy, looking down at his knees, as he twiddled his thumbs in his lap, "I'm glad you like it". Yuuri's Mom was so happy at the complement, she skipped back to the kitchen!!

The skinny woman sat next to Yuuri, (who is apparently Minako-sensei, Yuuri's ballet teacher), turns to him with a sly look, " Yuuri gains weight easily, so he was only allowed to eat it when he won a competition. Right?" Yuuri looks super guilty at that, so I ask all innocent-like, "Oh? So have you eaten this Katsu-don recently?" Yuuri looks really happy as he says, "Yes, yes, I eat it often". With a big grin on my own face I say, " Why? You haven't even won anything."

Yuuri freezes like a deer caught by the headlights of an oncoming truck... Time to go in for the kill!! "With that pig's body of yours, lessons would be meaningless. You need to get back to your weight at last year's Grand Prix Final, at the least... Or, I can never coach you! Until then, no more Katsu-don! Okay, little piglet?" Yuuri gets up, and staggers back clutching his head, muttering "Huh, I feel like I should be offended..." Ah Yuuri, those lush curves might be nice in bed, (Ooh, nice image, I'll have to save that 'til later), but on the rink they could make you break an ankle.

At this point Yuuri's older sister, (I think her name is Mari), pops her head round the door to the hallway, "Hey, this luggage is in the way." Ah, my boxes have arrived, I smile and wave at her, "Can you take it to the room where I'll be staying?" For some reason both Minako-sensei, AND Yuuri look surprised by this, seriously... this is a inn, people stay here!!

Yuuri helps me bring all my boxes up to my new room, he's actually quite strong, even if he did get out of breath at the end from being overweight. I threw my hands in the air in excitement, "Wow! What a classic, tiny room", seriously it has colourful paper lanterns all along the wall above the door!! "Does it have a sofa?" Hmm, seems they don't really do furniture in a traditional Japanese inn, no bed either, just a futon, and bedding folded up on one of the stacks of boxes of my stuff.

Yuuri looks up at me from where he'd collapsed on the floor. "I'm sorry it's so small. We only had an unused banquet room available." God, he looks so edible on his knees in front of me... NO, don't get distracted Victor. "You look anxious." I wink at him, to put him at ease, "You can pay the coaching fee after you achieve success, I'll bill you later." I'm not going to mention that I've already arranged free room and board whilst I'm here with his parents, that's already quite a chunk of cash considering I'm going to be here for about a year. Plus, I'm a medal winning 'rock star' figure skater, I'm not exactly hurting for money!!

I crouch down, "Yuuri, tell me everything about you". I reach forward, and tip Yuuri's chin up with the fingers of my right hand, so he's looking into my eyes. "What kind of rink do you skate at? What's in this city? Is there a girl you like?" I almost asked if there was a boy he liked, but I thought that it might be too soon for that... Instead I ran my left hand down his arm, and took hold of his hand. "Before we start practicing, let's build some trust in our relationship".

Yuuri suddenly flushed bright red like a tomato for some reason, and scurried backwards right out into the corridor outside my room. I was quite shocked, I don't think I did anything to make him act like a frightened mouse. "What? Why are you running away?" Yuuri's voice was quite high pitched when he replied, "Uh, no reason". Then he ran away down the corridor, and I found out later that he'd hidden in his room.

Grabbing my pillow, and with Makkachin following, I set out to storm the stronghold of Yuuri's bedroom, which was at the end of an upstairs corridor in the families private quarters. I knocked on his door, "Yuuri, let's sleep together". I shouted, "As your coach there's so much I need to learn about you". But, no matter how many times I called his name, Yuuri held the door shut, whilst yelling "No!!"

In the end I gave up on the idea of snuggling under the covers with Yuuri, and went back to my own room, but I was now totally awake (damn jet lag), and have nothing to do since Yuuri doesn't want to play. So I've decided I'm going to use the image I saved earlier as the side dish for a little... Mmm, personal relaxation shall we say, then I'm going to curl up with Makkachin in the futon, (I would have much preferred spooning with Yuuri). So, I'll take this opportunity to say, "Good Night, and Sweet Dreams!!"

\---------- To Be Continued ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, that ended up being longer than I thought it would, and took me an extra day to write (had to go to work ya know, bummer), but I've finally finished the 'starter'... next chapter will be my first 'side dish' for this fic!! The title... Lush Curves!! 
> 
> Yes, I'm a terrible tease, why do you think I was so drawn to writing from Victor's POV!! LOL


	3. Side Dish 1 - Lush Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first 'side dish' for this story, you will find very little plot here, as this is basically just Victor's masturbation fantasies about Yuuri!!
> 
> They ARE based on events that occurred in the anime, but Victor has a habit of blowing small things out of all proportion, when it comes to his hormonal needs!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has chubby!kink, & frottage / intercrural sex, you can skip if you want, but then I'd have to ask you sternly, "Why are you watching this late night anime, and reading a 'explicit' rated story in the first place!!" LOL joking aside... I hope you enjoy this!!

So my attempt at getting inside Yuuri's bedroom failed... Shame, you can tell a lot about a person from their bedroom, and I do need to learn more about Yuuri, both as his Coach, and as a man who wants to eventually make him mine!! I know that it was probably too soon to tell him I wanted to sleep with him, but in my defence I was quite literally ONLY going to sleep with him, Yuuri is at his most cuddlesome at the moment!!

Yuuri seems quite innocent, and from his reactions earlier I can tell that he has high defences, but he doesn't reject my touch completely. In fact, he almost melted into my touch earlier, when I cupped his chin; and behind those glasses that Yuuri likes to hide behind, his pupils were blown wide looking into my eyes, until the black almost swallowed his dark chocolate irises completely. AHH, thinking back on that has totally made me hard!! Hmm, time to use that image I saved earlier!!

Let's see, Yuuri knelt on a cushion, with those lush curves he's developed peeking out from under his clothes, delete the woman sat next to him, and move us somewhere more private, and we're sorted!! I quickly lay out the futon and bedding on the floor, and stripping off the jinbei so I'm naked, I make myself comfortable. Makkachin tries to join me, but I push him away, "Later, Makkachin". I start to stroke myself slowly, I want this to last!!

\---------- @ ----------

The two of us are sat at that low dining table again, and I've just told Yuuri off for being overweight, but this time things go much differently. I get up, and go round to stand next to him, "Ah Yuuri, those lush curves might be nice in bed, but on the rink they could make you break an ankle." He looks up at me like he did after carrying my boxes earlier, "What do you mean?" I step over his thighs, and turn so I can sit on the low table... Yuuri is now knelt between MY thighs!! "Do you want me to show you?" Yuuri looks down, and considers it for a moment, then he looks back up again, and in that shy breathy voice of his says, "Yes".

I place my bare foot on the cushion Yuuri is knelt on, then slide it up the crease where his legs meet as far as it will go, his chubby belly is hanging over his crotch in this position, and I gently poke it with my toes, then watch as it quivers and jiggles slightly. Yuuri grabs his belly, and hunches over himself, so I reach forward, gently pulling his arms away, and up over his head, "Stay like that, Yuuri". His cheeks are bright red with embarrassment, but Yuuri takes a deep breath, looks me in the eyes, and nods his head.

As I run my hands back down Yuuri's arms, I wiggle my toes under the bottom of his sweatshirt, and start to push it upwards over his belly, until my hands slide down his ribs to the bottom of the raised shirt, and grip. I stand up, pulling the sweatshirt up over his head, and off his arms... Woops, I forgot all about his glasses, they are now perched precariously on top of Yuuri's head, only saved from flying off, and breaking, by the fact that they had gotten caught in his hair. OH MY GOD, he looks SO cute!!

I drop Yuuri's sweatshirt on the floor next to us, and then very carefully untangle his glasses from his fringe, "Sorry", I whisper. "It's alright", he whispers back, his hands have returned to resting on top of his thighs, but that's fine, so I don't say anything. I undo the tie holding the top of the jinbei closed, and sit back on the table. Leaning back, I put Yuuri's glasses safely on the other side of the table, and let the jinbei fall off my shoulders; leaning even further back, I grab the cushion I had been sitting on earlier, and throw it behind the one Yuuri is on.

We are both topless now, but this time I'm gonna go first... I stand up, and undo the tie holding the trousers of the jinbei up, and the fabric quickly falls down around my ankles, leaving me completely naked. It's not the first time Yuuri's seen me naked, but it's definitely the first time he's seen me hard and dripping for him, especially since in this position my crotch is literally in his face, and I hear him take a sharp intake of breath, and then stop.

I step out of the material, and flick it with my foot so it lands on top of the sweatshirt, then I drop down so that I am knelt over Yuuri's thighs, and I give him a little poke in the chest, "Breathe Yuuri, this stops being fun if you pass out!!" Yuuri lets the air out of his lungs in a long hiss, but then starts to breath more normally.

Yuuri's pectoral muscles have gotten rather chubby... Hmm, there's a name for that isn't there, moobs isn't it? Hmm, I've done this with a woman, but I wonder if it will work with a man?! I lean forward so my crotch is pressed against his sternum, my cock standing upright in the furrow of his pectorals. "Yuuri, grab my thighs, and help me with my balance".

Yuuri's hands tentatively reach up to grip my thighs, and I grab the base of my cock, and paint my pre-come onto Yuuri's chest, squeezing upwards to make more flow out, then I reach under his arms, and press Yuuri's ample pectorals together around my erection, and start to thrust my hips. Yuuri startles me when he pushes his head into my chest, and makes me lean backwards, his hands slide up to cradle my hips, and he's taking my weight, pulling me into him; our rhythms are totally in sync, we're both breathing hard, and it's quite possibly the best thing I've ever felt!!

"STOP!!" I yell, "God, Yuuri you have to STOP!! I don't want this to end so SOON!! I haven't even gotten YOU naked yet!!" There's this kind of snorting noise from where Yuuri's face is pressed into my chest, and as we loosen our grip on each other, and pull away, I realize that the cute little bastard is actually laughing at me. A rolling chuckle that is making his entire body quiver and shake in the most enticing way.

Two can play at that game... I pushed Yuuri backwards onto the other cushion, and started to tickle his ribs and belly, making him giggle until he was gasping for breath, (and to give Minako-sensei her dues, my little piglet was lay flat on his back with his legs still folded beneath him). "Hmm, you really are very flexible, aren't you Yuuri?!" Yuuri looked up at me with laughing eyes, and his most adorable smile, and said, "Well I did start ballet, before I started ice skating... but honestly, I've got pins and needles in my legs, and I'm gonna cramp up if you don't move soon!!"

"Ack, why didn't you say something sooner, Yuuri!!" I push the table back, and help Yuuri unfold his legs, so now he is sprawled out on his back, with me sat between his thighs... I look at him slightly coquettishly, "Yuuri would you like me to give you a massage". Yuuri gave me something that was as close to a smirk, as I've ever seen on his face... "Hmm, such an offer from a pretty, naked man!!" I smirk back at him, then I pounce, and his jogging pants are gone, before he knows what hit him!!

I start to massage Yuuri's feet, "Aren't you gonna take off my underwear, Victor?" Yuuri asks, I wink at him, "Some things should be savoured, Yuuri". I move to massage his calves, then his luscious thighs, until all the tension is gone from the muscles, and a different kind of tension is noticeable, in the obscene tent Yuuri's cock is making in his boxer briefs, the soft material wet from his leaking.

I move back to his feet, and take one into my hands. "This little piggy went to market", I bite his big toe gently, then lick, and kiss it better. "This little piggy stayed at home", I bite and kiss his ankle. "This little piggy had Katsu-don", I bite and kiss his calf muscle. "This little piggy had none", I bite and kiss the tender back of his knee. "And, this little piggy", I give Yuuri's inner thigh a gentle bite, then a long lingering sucking kiss, until a mark blooms beneath my lips. "Went", kiss, "wee", kiss, "wee", kiss, "wee", I litter him with small kisses, from his thigh, up towards his groin. Yuuri's briefs are in the way now, so I pull them down, "all", I suck one of his balls into my mouth; "the", I suck his other ball into my mouth; "way", I kiss the base of his cock, "home". I lick the trail of pre-come up his cock, and suck on the head, until a huge shudder ripples through Yuuri's body, then I pull off with a pop.

I still have Yuuri's leg hooked over my arm, and I tuck his cock down into the crease formed between his thigh, and the bulge of his belly, I slot my own cock next to his, and push his leg down trapping them both. Yuuri must understand what I'm doing, cause he points his toes, grips the back of his ankle, and with his forearm braced against the back of his calf, he pulls his leg down further, until he is in the most obscene ballet stretch I've ever been involved in. "Wow, you've got me beat in terms of flexibility, Yuuri!!"

I lean down to claim Yuuri's mouth for my own, and as I start to rut my hips forward against his cock, and into that heavenly embrace of flesh we have created, it makes him open his lips in a gasp. I devour Yuuri's lips, the wet dance of our tongues mirroring the rocking of our hips, but it does not silence the gasps and whines that escape from him, and I chase the noises, eke them out of him with all my powers of seduction. I draw on everything that I have experienced 'til this point, to give him pleasure until he is writhing under the weight of my body, and I watch entranced as he throws his head back, and cums with a loud cry of ecstasy. Yuuri's looks are not the most handsome, in fact he is firmly in the 'cute' camp, but the expression on his face at that moment, was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!!

I stroke his cheek with my hand as I watch him come back to himself, Yuuri has long since let go of his leg, and it is now back to resting relaxed over my arm; but as our embrace loosened, I became more aware of the warm wetness of his release, smeared on my own still throbbing erection, and it sent shivers down my spine. I watch Yuuri's face change, flush as red as a tomato, as he realizes that I'm still hard, and he opens his mouth to utter what I know will be an apology, so I quickly put my finger to his lips to silence him. "Thank you for giving me that, Yuuri... you look beautiful when you come!!"

"But..." I tap Yuuri's lips with my finger gently to silence him, and pull back until I am straddling his thighs, "Hmm, what should I do with you now? You look so good all fucked out like that..." Yuuri shudders at my words, but at the moment he is too limp and relaxed to become aroused again. "Should I stroke myself, until I cum all over the sexy curves of your breasts and belly..." That definitely appeals to me, decorating Yuuri's chest with ropes of my pearly cum, but my eyes are caught by the wet gleam of Yuuri's own cum, where it has trickled down his inner thighs.

I gently nudge, and roll Yuuri over until he is lay on his front, then I pull his hips up with my arm; rubbing my length along the crease of his buttocks, I drape myself over Yuuri's back so I can whisper into his ear. "Squeeze your thighs together, Yuuri. Let me press myself between your legs... my cock, and your thighs are covered in your slick... it's gonna feel SO good!!" Yuuri gives me little gasps, and shivers, when I talk dirty to him; but it is even better when he braces himself with his arms, settles his weight on his knees, and I feel his body tense as he clenches his thigh muscles.

I can no longer resist the sirens call of his body, and I thrust myself between his legs as hard as I can, my hands gripping, grabbing at Yuuri's hips and thighs, pulling him into my rutting, my nails digging into his soft flesh, scratching, and leaving claiming marks that will be visible for days to come. I'm going crazy with desire, and as my cock pushes past Yuuri's balls, and presses against the base of his cock, I realise that he is hard once more!! I wrap my hand around him, and the force of my own rutting, moves Yuuri's hips in sync with mine, making him fuck my fist, and all I can think, or say, is "Mine. Mine. MINE!!" Until everything explodes into white!!

\---------- @ ----------

When I come down from my orgasm, I am back in my own room, alone... My cum is splattered in streaks all up my chest, some has even reached my chin, (I haven't cum that hard since I was a teenager), but Yuuri isn't here... I sit up, and wipe myself with the tissues I got ready earlier, and the chill air leaves cold streaks on my skin.

How had I got in so deep over someone I'd only just really met... but a little voice inside my head says, "Is that really true Victor? Haven't you been watching him for months now... lurking on the internet... yearning for his warmth!! Seeing him dance your routine was just a catalyst... the kick in the pants that got you moving, reaching for what you hadn't even realised you wanted... You Idiot!! You are already halfway to forever... and he might hero worship you, but you want a lot more that that... Don't You?!"

I sigh, and Makkachin raises his head. He gets up from where he had been dozing at the bottom of the futon, and comes up to me, butting his head into my chest. I drop back onto the futon, pulling him down into a hug, and he curls up next to me. "Sorry Makkachin, but you aren't the one I really want to be hugging at the moment... but I'm a sad man, and I'll take what I can get."

Things are going to be harder than I thought... and I don't mean Yuuri winning the Grand Prix Final!! That will be easy, compared with getting past Yuuri's defences, removing the stars from his eyes, and making him see me as a man, with wants... and needs... that I very much desire him to fulfil!! I'm going to have to use every weapon in my arsenal to woo him!! Shower him with affection until he doesn't run from my touch; make myself an indispensable part of his life, so that he won't want me to leave once the Grand Prix is over... so that hopefully, he will never want me to leave!!

Ah, but first... I really don't want to forget!! I grab my phone, and pull up the 'To Do' list app, (it's in Russian, so I don't need to worry about Yuuri seeing it), I start a new list, and write:

  * Lush Curves \- if Yuuri puts on weight easily, then next time make sure you enjoy some very messy frottage with him, BEFORE you make him loose the weight again!! &heart &heart &heart &heart &heart



For now, my fantasies are all that I've got, (and that thought almost brings a tear to my eye), but some day I fully intend doing all the things on this list... I may have just started it, but I know that Yuuri's going to give me so many more things that I want to do to, and with him... and some of them might not even be sexual!! Oh God... it might be forever after all!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, that is the end of this porny interlude... (though I think some plot actually managed to sneak in there at the end), we now resume your scheduled broadcast!! Hope you all enjoyed this... and that you scored it 5 hearts too!! XD
> 
> This is also the end of the first arc of this story, or 'Episode 1' as I like to call it, and the first 3 chapters are now [available to download on my blog as a PDF](http://redhotwords.kinky-blogging.com/2016/11/10/the-russian-perspective-episode-1-adult-yaoi/), this includes all the cropped screenshots I've been using to illustrate this story, a title image, and a pin-up of Victor (my first fan art for this fandom), which you won't get if you download this directly from AO3.


	4. Storming The Ice Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE... PLEASE READ!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I was in the process of writing ch4, after taking time off to start writing 'Sweet Tooth', and draw some fan art, when episode 10 came along... with a huge and important flashback as far as Victor is concerned!! The incident that happened at the Grand Prix Final Victory Banquet... although Yuuri might not remember as he was WAY drunk, Victor didn't appear to be more than a little tipsy, and the significance is just... there's no way it didn't affect Victor's decision to become Yuuri's coach!!
> 
> So in light of this, I have decided that I am going back and revising the first 3 chapters, adding new content, and possibly making some small changes to the existing content. This is the first time this has happened to me, as I have always read the manga of the anime, but of course 'Yuri!!! on ICE' doesn't have a published manga, (though I'm really hoping that Kubo will publish a finished manga from the story board's she gave the cast and crew).
> 
> I have well over 5,000 words already published of this story, and yet I have suddenly found that I was missing a very important piece of information, which is hugely relevant to the piece that I'm writing. In some ways I'm glad that I couldn't resist starting writing 'Sweet Tooth' when the idea and plot came to me, otherwise I could have had twice as much to edit!!
> 
> Hopefully, rewriting the first 3 chapters, and completing chapter 4, won't take me too long, and I'm estimating that I should have it up before the end of the weekend, Monday at the latest... though I might update the fic earlier once I've revised ch1-3. I'd still like to hear my readers opinions, so leave me a comment, I always try to read and reply.

\---------- CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW ----------

 Next morning was a beautiful spring day, the snow had melted, except for where it had been piled up in little mounds at the edges of the streets, and pavements. I was happily cycling along the promenade on the Inn's bicycle, ringing my bell, and yelling "Hi" at the occasional fishermen, with Yuuri jogging along behind, gasping for breath, but surprisingly keeping up.

Yuuri's problem appears to be, quite literally that he puts on weight easily... Surface fat forming from too many calories, and eating the wrong sort of food; it's not that he particularly gets out of condition, because the muscle is still there beneath the fat like a wrestler, it's just that his body suddenly has to cope with carrying around a whole lot of extra flab.

It's truly amazing that the performance that crystallised my intention to really become Yuuri's coach, was done whilst in this condition, and shows me that even when he hit his lowest point, Yuuri probably never stopped his skating training... Yuuri is a very determined, single minded young man, stupid for risking a serious injury skating in that condition, but still very determined. However, it does mean that with a very strict diet, and some vigorous exercise to burn off the flab, Yuuri will be back in skating condition in no time at all!! (They do say that sex is good for burning calories... Do you think as his coach, Yuuri will let me add it to his training menu?) ;p

Anyway, we're now at the Hasetsu Ice Castle, which according to Yuuri is the ring where he first learnt to skate, and it is also where Yuuri wishes to be based, but first we have to get permission... It should be easy, since Yuuri says that the rink is being run by his childhood friends the Nishigori's, but then again, they're his childhood friends and rink mates, and I want to make a good impression!! Keep... Calm... Victor... Be friendly and charming, and hopefully they won't think that you're an arrogant git, with no coaching experience, who's taking advantage of Yuuri's naïveté.

I had to introduce myself, since Yuuri was hunched over gasping for breath after our run, "Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov, I'll be Yuuri's coach from now on". I must say that their expressions of shock were quite cute, and it turns out that there are five of them, husband, wife, and a set of identical triplets, who I find out were the ones responsible for uploading the video of Yuuri skating my routine. I guess I should really thank them, they gave me the perfect official reason for coming here.

I really don't think that I could have told everyone that I, the great Victor Nikiforov, fell for the shy boy in glasses who failed spectacularly at last year's Grand Prix Final. Who drunkenly danced with me at the Victory Banquet, and made my heart pound when he dipped me with ease, then later asked me to be his coach, whilst hugging me in just his underwear. If I hadn't had Yakov glaring at me, and Celestino hadn't shuffled Yuuri off to bed, then things might have turned out very differently; but then again maybe it was for the best, from his reactions yesterday, I can tell that Yuuri would have run from me as soon as he sobered up the next day.

 ----------TO BE CONTINUED ----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone who has any knowledge of Russian help me with an appropriate equivalent to the British slang word 'git'... No Cyrillic please, it makes my eyes cross, and does my dyslexic head in!! Thanks


End file.
